Paul Gekko (Jedi)
Paul Gekko was a Force-sensitive Hylian who served as the everlasting hero of the Dynapaul Galaxy, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name of Paul Gekko are courageous young boys or teenagers who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Over the course of his adventure, defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. Appearance Paul Gekko was a teenage Hylian Jedi Padawan with black hair (blonde in anime) and brown eyes. He is nineteen years old and wears a jedi out fit consisting of an undertunic, an overtunic, an outer robe with a deep hood and wide sleeves, loose-fitting trousers, a tabard, and a broad sash tied about the waist and brown boots. His teenage incarnations of himself have rather well-built physiques while younger versions of him are at least moderate in size. It is shown that Paul Gekko is, at the very least, of the same height as normal Hylians around his age. Personality Paul Gekko showed kindness and generosity, as exemplified by his willingness to risk his life to help Momoshiki Palpatine on escaping to a Planet far away from the Galactic and New Republics even when being betrayed by him. Sine he is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. As he grew older, it is shown that Paul Gekko possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. Abilities 'Lightsaber Skills' Despite his natural talent, Paul Gekko was initially lax with his lightsaber training, though he believed in his mind that he could rival the Jedi Masters. He is most skilled against the Separatists and the Terrorists throughout the Multiverse. The Force Paul Gekko is tremendously skilled with the power of the force. 'Divine Side of the Universe' As a Jedi, Paul Gekko is most skilled with his god-like powers gifted from the Gods of the Force. 'Dojutsu' 'Rinne Sharingan' When he fought against the Sith Empire, He awakens his own Rinne Sharingan. 'Other Skills' 'List of Other Abilities' *'Immortality': Raised by the Gods, was immortal. *'Omniscience': As a demigod, Paul Gekko was aware of the Sith's Resurrection. He was knowledgeable of multiple types of culture and his respect of them. *'Speed and Accuracy': Paul Gekko's speed on ground was immeasurable, and his accuracy was 100% complete when he is connected to the force. *'Eye Beams': Paul Gekko had the power to fire intense beams of light from his eyes. Those beams were powerful enough to destroy the massive Separatist Fleet of ships and devastate the entire droid army or even obliterate the Rebel Alliance's largest amounts of armies and leaders due to him being tempted by the dark side of the force. *'Supernatural Physical Abilities': Paul Gekko could alter his physical capabilities to virtually any level he needed or wanted due to his special abilities. His 999,999,999,999,999% parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. *'Regeneration': While Paul Gekko can withstand a wave after wave of enemy attack and receiving injuries from multiple armies, he is invulnerable. However, he was able to regenerate to a large degree even against attacks. *'Reincarnation': Despite being a demigod, he has the power to reincarnate his force ghost into teenagers who are willingly take the name of Paul Gekko. History Origins of Paul Gekko Long ago in the vastness of space, long before the multiverse, in the beginning of the Dark Past, Dr. Clear Klaus was a scientist alongside his brother, Zanza Klaus, working on a project that causes the Video game Galaxy come to life Meyneth was their partner. She tried to stop Klaus siblings from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed. Dr. Klaus wished for a world where the Video Game Characters could come to life. When Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, he accidentally activated the experiment, leading to his death and the alteration of the original universe. He is the Original Paul Gekko's spirit that was forced to the cycle of reincarnation. World of Xenoblade Chronicles Part 1 From the endless sea, the entire multiverse emerged from the waters along with Dyanis, Bionis and Mechonis. The emergence of the Multiverse was set upon by Yahweh and Yula, the prime deities of the Bible. The two deities gave life, law, understanding and purity to the entire universe and created their children from the dust of each planet which will be known as Ōtsutsuki. When they completed their labors for six days, they left a fragment of their power which became known as the Force before they rested in the seventh day. The seven days of creation leads to his spirit being reincarnated into the the female Hom's unborn child. Part 2 Bionis fought in a tremendous battle with Mechonis. Both appeared to be equally matched, although Bionis did manage to injure Mechonis by cutting off its left arm with Dyanis being forced to separate and not get involved with the conflict between the two titans. Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. In response, three ancient Gods emerge from a star of Dyanis: Odin (King of the Norse Gods), Ra (the Sun God of what would become Ancient Egypt) and Vishnu (one of the three supreme deities of Hinduism). They aided the Homs and stopped the bleeding against the Mechons. The mortally wounded mother, who was wounded in the battle was carrying a birthed male Hylian child. Odin's white horse comes and aided the Hylian's mother, and takes her to core of Dyanis. In return, the Hylian's mother gave her son to Haoru, in order to protect him from becoming another casualty of the Mechon Invasion. Haoru took him in, sensing he was a "child of destiny", and raised him as a Kokiri. Despite attempts by the Ōtsutsuki to tend her wounds, she died shortly after. Part 3 Thirteen billion years later, the Hylian Boy saved from the Mechon Invasion was named Paul Gekko was an outcast by the unnamed Ōtsutsuki King, living in the very large, rich and mighty planet with the kingdom but also befriended by another, Spear Ōtsutsuki's great grandmother named Celia. One Day, a mysterious race known as the Celestials dominated the multiverse. re-Republic specialists believed the Celestials to also be responsible for the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the galaxy, possibly as a defense against outside interference. They were also believed to be responsible for the chain of hyperspace anomalies west of the Core that bisected the galaxy and prevented travel into the Unknown Regions. Speculation holds that the Celestials had crafted the hyperspace anomalies that bisected the galaxy in order to contain the Rakata. Paul Gekko dreams of one day exiting the planet. One Monday night, the domain of the Celestials was usurped when the Rakata slave race revolted. Stealing technology from the Kwa, they waged war against the other servant races, nd broke through the barrier surrounding the Unknown Regions into the galaxy proper and waged a war of extermination upon the Celestials. The eventual fate of the Celestials was unclear. They may have been trapped inside the galaxy by their barrier and destroyed by the Rakatan revolt, or they may have escaped through the barrier. In that moment of silence, the Celestials were nowhere to be found, and the Rakatan Infinite Empire had taken center stage. Overtime, many of the galaxy's most well-known species were evolving: the Wookiees began on Kashyyyk as a species of tree-climbers and the Zhell, ancestors to the Humans, had developed intelligence and were waging war against the Taungs for control of their mutual homeworld of Notron, later known as Coruscant. The Rakata fanned out from their homeworld of Lehon in the Tempered Wastes of the Unknown Regions, using hyperdrives that channelled the power of the Force to guide them to worlds with strong Force signatures. The Infinite Empire occupied a scattering of systems across the galaxy, but vast tracts of territory between these holdings remained untouched, allowing smaller interstellar confederations to flourish. The Devaronians and the Gossam experimented with the tumble hyperdrive, and while worlds like Coruscant, Corellia and Duro were occupied by the Rakata, Humans, Duros, Selonians and Drall were able to study the principles of the Rakatan hyperdrive. The Rakata proved to be cruel masters, consigning entire subject populations to slavery. After nearly five thousand years of dominance, the Rakatan Empire had staged a war against the Ōtsutsuki to get the divine power of the gods, in their kingdom. Paul Gekko and Celia became involved with the Force Wars and Paul Gekko was forced to use the blue metal glowing sword to fight the Rakatan army that were bout to take the throne led by the Rakatan King. Part 4 After driving off the Rakatan King, sensing good in Paul Gekko, the Je'daii Order accepted him as a student of their own. When devastating plague swept through the Infinite Empire that stripped the Rakata of their ability to use the Force. A colonial slave revolt finished off the empire with the aid of Paul Gekko who was sent by the Je'daii Order to keep the peace. The decline of the Infinite Empire coincided with the reverse-engineering and perfection of Rakatan hyperdrive technology by the other species of the galaxy. Developing technological replacements to its Force-based components, various species struck out from their homeworlds, first with slower-than-light sleeper ship colonies, followed by the development of the hyperspace cannon. Through this re-use of Rakatan castoffs, a number of civilizations asserted themselves: the Humans and Duros dominated the Core, while the cetacean Herglics built up their own trade empire to the south. On the Rim, Human sleeper ship colonies formed the Tionese civilization, which was united into an empire by Xim the Despot, before coming into conflict with the empire of the Hutts. Part 5 This period coincided with the beginning of the Jedi Order on Tython with its studies of the Force, as well as the religious rivalry between understandings of the light and dark sides of the Force. The Conflict between the Jedi and the Dark Jedi would assert itself several times throughout galactic history with Paul Gekko being transformed into a savior of the Unification Wars. When Paul Gekko ended the Unification Wars, the various states of the Core assembled on Coruscant and signed the Galactic Constitution, establishing a civilization under a common law, language and currency, proclaiming the Galactic Republic. The Republic united the largely-Human Core Worlds, and the Core Founders included political players like Coruscant, Alsakan, Corellia, Duro, Kuat and Alderaan, military strongholds like the Azure Imperium of Axum and Anaxes, as well as Esseles and Rendili, emerging commercial hubs like Tepasi, Brentaal IV and Humbarine, and worlds important to the medical, diplomatic and philosophical arts, like Chandrila, Caamas, Rhinnal and Shawken. The Expansionist Era coincided with the foundation of the Republic and saw the beginnings of the official charting and settlement of much of the galaxy's spiral. Scouts pushing east from Coruscant moved up two trade routes, the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run, which formed the boundaries of a vast wedge of space known as "the Slice". At the end of the Corellian Run lay Kalarba, a trade hub maintained by the merchants of Paqwepori, while the Perlemian led to the trade worlds of Tirahnn, Nouane, and Roche. No similar corridors were found to the galactic west, which resulted in much of that quadrant of the galaxy remaining unexplored and mysterious, becoming known as the Unknown Regions. This expansion saw the Republic come into conflict with the Human civilizations of the Tion Cluster. After its victory, the Republic swelled with more territory than it could initially govern as many systems clamored for protection against the depredations of the Hutts. Part 6 Led by the command of the great King Vegeta, the Saiyans, using their great power and brute strength, attacked the Tuffles. Although physically the Tuffles were much weaker and smaller than the Saiyans, they had advanced weaponry and technologies at their disposal. As the war waged on both the Saiyans and the Tuffles each won their fair share of battles, and for the next ten years, the horrible war waged on. As the war continued with no end in sight, something occurred that brought the conflict to a quick and violent end. When a full-moon appeared on Planet Plant, something that only happened every 100 years on the planet (seven to eight years in the original English dub), the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes. This transformation greatly increased their power, and within a few short hours, they completely annihilated the Tuffles from the face of the planet, thus ending the war with the cost of their ability being lost when the Je'daii Paul Gekko cut Great Apes and letting the space honey bees known as the Stingers transform the moons in the multiverse into their "space-beehives". The Saiyans then claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader who had led them to victory. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. King Kai explained that there was a problem however, with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. With the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, the Saiyans built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Ordered by Beerus himself, with one devastating attack, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, taking almost all of the Saiyan race with it, with the exception of a very select few. Part 7 The Great Manifest Period began with the widespread settling of the Slice, with the dense web of systems at its tip becoming known as the Arrowhead. This region became heavily-dominated by Coruscant while Corellia dominated settlement around the Corellian Run. Rivalry between Coruscant and Alsakan over policy on the Perlemian sparked the First Alsakan Conflict, the start of the Indecta Era, and though peace would be brokered between the two, the Alsakan Conflicts would continue in an abbreviated form for some 14,000 years. The first five Alsakan Conflicts also discouraged settlement along the Perlemian, pushing colonists to the Corellian Hegemony in the Trailing Sectors along the Corellian Run and the growing Corellian Trade Spine. The Subterra Period saw new mapping of the galactic southern quadrant, with colonies such as Malastare serving as anchors for the tangles of praediums that linked the region. Scouts also penetrated the Rishi Maze around this time. However, the lack of a super-hyperroute into the southern quadrant and the new colonies' general inaccessibility promoted lawlessness in the Rim and limited Coruscant's authority, which was believed to have contributed to the Second Great Schism of the Jedi Order, beginning a galaxy-wide uprising of Dark Jedi known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. In the war's aftermath, the defeated Dark Jedi were exiled beyond the Rim into the unexplored space north of the Perlemian. There, the Exiles settled the worlds of Korriban and Ziost within the Stygian Caldera, where they dominated the native Sith and established an empire. Part 8 During the Manderon Period, the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route were established. The Sith Empire was rediscovered by the Republic, beginning the Great Hyperspace War when the Sith Lord Naga Sadow attempted to conquer the Republic. The Sith were defeated and once again driven into exile, but it was the beginning of a threat that would trouble the Republic for the remainder of its existence. A thousand years later Sith teachings discovered on Korriban and Onderon enticed the Jedi Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma to the dark side, beginning the Great Sith War. The Sith's alliance with the Mandalorians, a group of warrior-nomads descended from the Taungs, in that war would prove to be the genesis of another threat to the Republic with the Mandalorian Wars. The Republic and Paul Gekko endured nearly fifty years of almost continuous fighting known as the Old Sith Wars as a result of Exar Kun until the Sith Empire was destroyed by the redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan. Part 9 The galaxy had been charted and settled as far as Farana in the north and Malastare in the south, but much of the northern and southern quadrants beyond the trade routes remained unsettled. At that time, however, the Brentaal-born explorer Freia Kallea extended the ancient Brentaal–Denon Route and linked several pre-exisiting praediums. She had expanded the trade routes south of Denon as far as Imynusoph, mapping the full length of the Hydian Way, the only super-hyperroute to span the length of the galaxy. The ease with which vessels could now reach the northern and southern quadrants greatly expanded the Republic's footprint into the New Territories and the Western Reaches and opened up countless new sources of minerals, crystals and gases. However, the Republic endured decades of war and tension with a resurgent Sith Empire formed by exiles from the Great Hyperspace War, led by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. A second Galactic War broke out between the two and chaos reigned until the Sith Emperor's redoubt of the Eternal Empire was defeated. Part 10 In the wars' aftermath, the galaxy enjoyed several centuries of relative prosperity, which ended in 2000 BBY with the dawn of the Draggulch Period and the start of the New Sith Wars when the Jedi Master Phanius proclaimed himself Darth Ruin. In the ensuing millennium of fighting between the Republic and the New Sith, the Republic almost collapsed, culminating in the Republic Dark Age in the final century, when the Republic's authority effectively ceased to exist beyond the major trade routes and the HoloNet communications network ceased to function. The New Sith Wars finally ended when the Army of Light led by the Jedi Lord Hoth defeated Skere Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. A single Sith Lord, Darth Bane, escaped to establish a new Sith order, while Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum proclaimed the Ruusan Reformations, which rebuilt the Republic from the ground up. The Republic's final millennium was largely peaceful, but the provisions of the Ruusan Reformations led to an increase in lawlessness in the Outer Rim Territories, which eventually found itself largely controlled by megacorporations or criminal cartels. This dissatisfaction was stoked into a Separatist movement by the Sith, which had spent a millennium in hiding. Orchestrating the Clone Wars, the Order of the Sith Lords managed to destroy the Jedi Order and restore their Empire under Darth Sidious. Sidious dissolved the Republic and replaced it with the short-lived Galactic Empire, and eventually dissolved the Republic's trappings completely. A legacy of Imperial rule was the opening and widespread settlement of the Deep Core, as well as the charting and exploration of much of the Unknown Regions. The Empire lasted for two decades of tyranny, but after the Galactic Civil War and the death of Darth Sidious at the hands of Anakin and Luke Skywalker, a New Republic was established from an alliance of free worlds. Despite this, the remnants of the Empire would continue to resist the new government for over a decade before finally signing a peace treaty. At some point, he met Momoshiki Palpatine met Paul Gekko and managed to orchestrate the Yuuzhan Vong War to by them enough time to escape to Dyanis as a hiding place where Momoshiki was making plans for the new empire. Galactic Alliance of the Imperial Remnant, the remnants of the New Republic, and a host of the galaxy's lesser powers tried to pursue them by failed when Emperor of the Holy Empire had the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, planned to usurp the throne of the multiverse. Within a century, the Galactic Empire had been restored under the Fel dynasty, although this time without Sith backing. Ultimately, however, the Fel Empire was manipulated by the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, to declare war upon the Galactic Alliance after the Sith exploited lingering hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong to to make it appear that they were planning to re-conquer the galaxy. The One Sith usurped the Imperial throne shortly afterwards, forming a new Sith empire, but the resulting war between the Sith and the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Fel-loyalist Empire-in-exile resulted in the Sith's defeat. Thereafter, the Galactic Alliance became the dominant government in the galaxy once again but was destroyed by Momoshiki and Paul Gekko with the plan set in motion to restore the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom to it's former glory even when Paul Gekko is betrayed by Momoshiki's corrupted power. Part 11 With the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom restored, Paul Gekko has been hiding his secrets of falling to the dark side of force. However, the Resistance movement pursues Paul Gekko in order to locate kill Momoshiki due to his influence on him. This failed when the reincarnated Galactic Empire started wreaking havoc across the multiverse. When Momoshiki was defeated and yet injured, Paul Gekko has his dying moments placing the curse on the entire multiverse which he dubs it the "Reincarnation Ōtsutsuki" and planned by letting his descendants take their name as Momoshiki and Paul's ship; the Scavenger crashed landed on planet Dens. Odin's white horse comes and revives him, taking him to a high mountain where he meets Ra, Vishnu, and Odin. The three gods explain that his rebirth was complete and sees the rusted glowing sword calling Yahweh for help, instead Ra, Vishnu, and Odin intervened and was cursed with their deaths in the hands of the Ōtsutsuki as punishment. Before they accepted their disobedience and final moments of their demise, they take the pure spirit from him, which the gods, in the form of three monks, forge into two blades, Thunderseal and the Ryuseken as their sacrifice to save Paul Gekko to aid him on the cycle of reincarnation. Part 12 At some point, in the Ice Age, Paul Gekko is revered as the God of Demigods by the strange beings known as the Aurum. As he awakens, he saw that the Aurum Empire overwhelmed and under threat by a demonic, destructive race known as the "Prehistoric Gohma". To counter it, Paul Gekko must summon the powerful and technologically advanced god-like cyborgs known as the Eight Guardian Generals, led by Emperor Strada lead an immense fleet of warships to fight the Gohma. Asura is one of these generals along with his mentor Augus, his rival/brother-in-law Yasha, Deus, Olga, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow. As the generals engage in battle with the Gohma, Asura's daughter Mithra acts as the priestess of Shinkoku to empower him and the other generals to defeat the Gohma's source Vlitra who literally tears open the planet when it reveals itself. While only subdued, the generals claim victory over Vlitra. Part 13 For 20,000 years on Dens, Paul Gekko had died in the frozen mountain and the Aurum erected the shrine atop of the high mountains. The Aurum's Temple is the crown of the Quantonium Era which contains millions treasure from the very civilization, the very Germa Empire and was reborn as an Empyrean named Shippuden. Legacy After Paul Gekko was revived, his body remains dormant with the ruins of the kingdom in the Nexus Planet allowing his force ghost to be given from one hero to the next as the Aurum moved the deceased body to the foster home that he once lived. His force ghost consisted of three fragments. #Those are born from the Uchiha Race can be called Sasuke Uchiha. #Those born from the Uzumaki can be called Naruto Uzumaki. #Those born from the Jedi, the Ten Master Clans and the Four Noble Clans can be called Paul Gekko and can be allowed to inherit his legacy. Family *Shippuden- Empyrean Ego *Paul Gekko (Past)- Original and Previous Incarnation *Paul Gekko Prime- Reincarnation *True Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Forty-Five Hundred Sasuke Uchihas- Reincarnations *Forty-Five Hundred Naruto Uzumakis- Reincarnations *Forty-Five Hundred Paul Gekkos- Reincarnations *Super Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Paul Gekko/Future Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Tribunal Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Utrom Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *PaulGekko.EXE- Reincarnation *Paula Gekko- Reincarnation *Dark Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Mecha Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Chibi Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Current Paul Gekko- Reincarnation *Sasuke Uchiha- Reincarnation *Current Sasuke Uchiha- Reincarnation *Naruto Uzumaki- Reincarnation *Current Naruto Uzumaki- Reincarnation Trivia *His Main Theme is Sacrifice, Betrayal and Death. *His Second Theme is Soaring Blue Birds Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Fanon